Talk:Diablo Wiki
This is the talk page for the wiki's Main Page, and is used to discuss only the Main Page. For information on where to discuss other aspects of the wiki, please see Diablo wiki:Community Portal. ---- Beta Patches Can someone please add the beta patch notes and link them to the front page or someplace logical? Category There needs to be another category where characters who aren't in the game are discussed, people such as Bartuc and Hale. Copyright Wouldn't Blizzard release the rights of all (or at least a lot of) images of the games to be used in a project such as this? Has anyone e-mailed them about it? I really think they'd support such thing... They have nothing to loose (do they?)... And this could increase these 'old' game's popularity... 201.31.229.110 03:51, 28 July 2006 (UTC) :That is pretty right. They have nothing to lose, while they must be happy seeing a loyal community to their games being built and maintained! --Eric 22:44, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::If you take a look at the Blizzard Legal FAQs they basically allow you to take screenshots, or other images/audio/material from the games, and put them up on a website for "for home, noncommercial and personal use only", provided you mark them properly. If that applies to this Wiki (home, personal use?), I am not sure: IANAL. --Skeeto 17:51, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::A Wiki is a noncommerial site, same as a .org. The images used on this site are not for profit as the site is free. If we charged for the site and used the images then it would be a problem. So if anyone have images of any Diablo game, feel free to upload them to the site. We have a pretty large collection currently, but can always use more. Especially of the spell icons, and monsters, as we are missing a lot of those. Stoan04 17:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Better information on the books? If this is a Wiki on the Diablo universe and Sanctuary, the books are also part of the canon and seriously need their articles fleshed out. I'm a newbie at editing, but I started one on The Kingdom of Shadow. I also have The Black Road somewhere. Please help! You guys have so much here; there should be more, however. --Tada 05:03, 31 July 2006 (UTC)Resident Bookworm :I have not read the books at all, if anyone has read them, feel free to flesh them out a bit. Stoan04 17:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Exchange info with Gameinfo Hi, I am mainly active in Gameinfo and other gaming wikis. The WikiDiablo's info is great and I've created stubs of Gameinfo by using some of the text here. Then there's another wiki which contains info of the Great Game Diablo! If anybody edits on Gameinfo about Diablo, I'll definitely copy the content at here too. =) --Eric 23:24, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Logo It's a very nice logo you made :) Zerak talk 20:14, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Slate Considering the color scheme, this wiki will look really good with the new slate skin. If you'd like to use it, just select slate in the skins section of your preferences. Angela talk 02:28, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Colour Scheme The biggest problem that people have with this wiki is the main page, especially its colour scheme. The default would look a lot cooler if it was more like this including pictures of things like this. I know we can change our preference to another colour scheme, but its the default one that everyone sees and gives the first impression. The other ones available aren't any good anyway. Is it possible to change it to something like my example? I don't really know how to do it myself though, but hopefully someone else can? I think I still have the original photoshop versions with the images in pieces and ready to be rearranged. At the least make it black rather than blue. Its pretty much the first thing everyone says when they talk about the Diablo Wiki. The next thing is that 'it never gets updated'. Atrumentis 13:01, 10 February 2008 (UTC) : Hmm, I can give the Main Page a bit of an overhaul design-wise, but it won't include the images just yet. Kirkburn (talk) 17:45, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : Okay, given it the overhaul, just searching out a suitable featured article. Kirkburn (talk) 18:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, I really like this new 'overhaul' and feature article. If the feature article changes every few days (or even every day, we have enough for one every day for over a year lol), then it'll give the sign to people that its active, and would encourage others to do the same. Atrumentis 08:09, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Yes indeedy :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:49, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Switched the wiki to Monaco Brick, since it's waaay more appropriate! Kirkburn (talk) 17:50, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 20:18, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Game Mechanics Browsed a bit, but I didn't see a section on this. I think there should be a section for general game mechanics, covering things like mana/health steal, etc. Or is this covered in item buffs somewhere? Revamp I've given the design an update, using the new main page column tags. The heading colours could probably be made more ... Diablo-y though :) Kirkburn (talk) 18:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Credit where credit is not due Um hey, I noticed it says here that I contributed in some way to the Build pages and I'd just like to confirm that I've had absolutely nothing to do with any of them. I personally know nothing of D2 character builds. It's also slightly embarassing to be credited with anything when I never bothered to make a user page. -- Breathspray 12:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC) OK, now I know i just went and contradicted what I just said, ("absolutely nothing to do with any of them") but the point was that I really shouldn't be credited with anything major here; it's the people who worked their asses off to make those pages in the first place who should be. -- Breathspray 12:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Where can we talk in real time? DO YOU GUYS HAVE AN IRC CHATROOM? SOMETIMES I HAVE CONCERNS THAT MAY NOT WAIT. THANK YOU IN ADVANCE. --ENG 11:29, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :At the top of any page after you log in there is a MORE menu. From this select Manage widgets, choose Shoutbox widget and add it to the side bar. The shoutbox is preferred by most of the active editors. If your concerns are not about this wiki specifically, you can use the gaming channel on the Wikia IRC. The link for this is provided above.And please don't write in all caps. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 18:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) D3 Release date? Cata was released, christmas is done, new years is done, NOW WHERE IS DIABLO THREE?!? Background section and Community link The The Sin War link in the Background section links to the disambig page; it should link to Sin War (event). Can someone fix this? Also, is there a link to the Community section on the main page (and if not, why)? --Hazual 15:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki color This wiki is not using the correct wiki standard for coloring. Currently it seems to assume the user is using the dark style theme. If you have a white default, the wiki will look awful. 19:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I generally use Monobook, and only the Wikia look when I need to do something not possible with Monobook, so more often than not, I see Monobook's white theme. However, the style rarely concerns me. Diablo is a dark universe, it only makes sense to have the wiki based off a dark theme rather than white. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, at the least if someone sets a dark background to a table, they should set a fixed white text color as well, that way it will look ok regardless of the style of the wiki that is set. But since wikia is large, and people are logged in to view a variety of different wikis, it's kind of strange to assume everyone will set their default wiki theme to dark, just because the diablo wiki assumes it's the default. It just doesn't really work / unreadable like this. :: Normally the admin would add css themes to allow the wiki to look a certain way by default. This one is completely disregarding themes though. Which is a choice, no problem, but then you have to take it all the way, not halfway or the site will be unreadable for a large number of logged in users. - Zurgat - 22:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Main page (Diablo Wiki) issues To the right of most of the main page links is a Diablo III icon, but most of those links pertain to old Diablo II info. Either the icon should be change to reflect Diablo II or the links need to be changed to reflect Diablo III. Some of the issues: * The Great Evils page needs to be updated to reflect their state as of Diablo III. * The Hirelings page should be replaced by Followers. * NPCs and Quests pages need to be more D3 focused. * The Towns article could be organized more based on games each town appears in, with a focus on D3. * The Secret Cow Level link should probably be replaced by something like a new Regions page that covers the major regions (Western Kingdoms, Kehjistan, etc.) of the Diablo world of Sanctuary. Another possibility is put both D2 and D3 links, but have different icons. I could make some icons and upload them for future use. Since I'm not that active, I don't plan to make any changes unless a few people say it wouldn't hurt. These are all just suggestions. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Jan 2012 3:08 PM Pacific :*What is the state of the Great Evils that should be reflected? :*Acknowledged, but the Followers article is currently a mess and could use some cleaning up before we start sending traffic there. :*It is difficult to do that before Diablo III is released, but since you're in the beta, feel free to get working on that. :*Same as above. :*Yeah, probably... :Also note, these main page links are not located here, they are in Template:Contents2. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Why is it Diablo 3 Wiki on all the pages for example "Diablo II: Lord of Destruction - Diablo 3 Wiki" when this is the Diablo Wiki? :Don't follow - haven't seen anything like that. But if it does exist, it's likely because the wiki got a jumpstart when D3 was announced (prior to that the wiki had less than 500 articles) and Wikia might have altered code or something to suit it.--Hawki (talk) 09:03, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Fixed. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:01, May 21, 2014 (UTC) RoS Section Can we have a section for Reaper of Souls please? Di Mach (talk) 10:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean by section? Its entry is listed on the main page.--Hawki (talk) 10:57, January 29, 2015 (UTC) NOTE TO THE ADMINS Administrator Access: To whom it may concern. I am the project lead on a new and growing project to revamp the data on this site to generate more traffic. We would like to improve the data we have on Diablo 3, as well as use this platform to make this a one-stop shop for the more nuanced information regarding Diablo 3. This includes but not limited to expanded class information, theory crafted math (AS Breakpoints, Proc Scalars, Damage scaling), historical data regarding top builds, Leaderboard finishes. Break downs of mechanics and strategies for various Greater Rift Mechanics and much much more. This is going to require someone on our team to have admin access to rework the way some protected pages are currently setup. Overall we have the goal of expanding the website to be more accomodating to Diablo 3 players, generate more traffic, and create a one stop-shop for all D3 information. We want to do all of this while perserving everything that has already been done in regards to the older games, and make sure that work is still available and easily accessable. We are currently wireframing and planning out a home page revision that can accomplish all of these goals. Currently my team consists of 4 members, all of which come from Product Development/Web Development/CS backgrounds. Thank you. Typos I've noticed that, on the mobile main page, the lede begins "Diablo Wikia is player-driven database" when it should be "The Diablo Wiki is a player-driven database" (adding "a" between "is" and "player-driven" and changing "Wikia" to "Wiki" because Wikia is the platform, not the wiki). If someone could, at the very least, add the "a" to the mobile main page lede, that would be much appreciated! (Additionally, if this type of copyediting advice is valuable, I can provide more advice on fixing the mobile main page's prose.) Wikikinetic (talk) 04:03, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Design site It is impossible to read on a black background!